Finally
by Misssrlove
Summary: April x Jackson: Set after she finds out she failed her boards. Will be multi chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Ahh all I can say is that I am loving what they are doing with Jackson and April. Here's hoping they end up together in the end. **

**They are my new favorite couple to ship**

April couldn't believe that Jackson had convinced her to come back to Meredith's. Seeing everyone's excited faces made her stomach turn over and she swallowed hard to keep from getting sick right there on the hardwood floor.

She'd failed …_actually_ failed. It still didn't feel real. Maybe if she pinched herself really hard she'd simply wake up and realize it was all just a bad dream. She glanced down at her arm, momentarily thinking about it.

"You okay?"

Jackson's voice broke through her thoughts, and startled she nodded her head and quickly averted her gaze to Meredith and Christina who were having a dance party across the room, a beer in their hands. "I'm fine." She whispered, forcing a smile before she lifted her drink to her lips, taking a slow sip.

She could tell from his face that Jackson wasn't convinced but she couldn't stand his pity right now. She had seen it in all their faces when she'd finally been able to speak. Not only had she broken her promise to Jesus but she'd failed the very test that would make the last ten years worth every ounce of blood and sweat spilled. She, April Kepner was a _failure_.

"I actually think I'm gonna get going." She finally said, glancing up at Jackson who was watching her with concern. He touched her wrist as she turned and his expression softened. "I'll come with you." The tenderness in his voice made the tears want to come bursting out and she quickly shook her head and pulled away from his touch. "Please stay. Celebrate. You did it…" He frowned but before he could say anything else she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

April dumped her key's on the kitchen counter and shrugged off her coat which she dumped on the floor right next to the couch. She proceeded to kick off her shoes and her sweater followed with it before she collapsed on the couch in just a tank and her jeans, letting the feeling of complete despair come over her.

She pulled a blanket around chest and tucked her legs under herself. It was then that she finally let herself fall apart, her sobs becoming uncontrollable as she clutched the homemade quilt her mom had sent her. She'd said it was so April would have something to hold onto whenever she was homesick. She clutched at it now and wished with all her might that it would hold her together.

It must have been nearly a half hour before April felt a set of strong arms wrap around her. Sniffles still came out of her but she'd seemed to have cried out nearly everything she had at this point, her body worn from the effort. "It's okay…" Jackson whispered, pulling her into his lap where she quickly collapsed in tears all over again. He stroked her hair and kissed her brow, not saying a word as he let her fall apart against him.

After a while April lifted her face, tears sliding down her cheeks. Jackson lifted his hand and softly brushed them away, giving her a reassuring smile as her breathing began to return to normal. She glanced down at the blanket that was rumpled between them and she choked out a laugh. "You never listen to me." She whispered, cracking the smallest of smiles. But secretly she was grateful he'd come to find her. He was the only person she could stand to be around right now.

"Of course I came." Her murmured, touching her hand as she collapsed back against the couch, away from his warm body. They sat there for a few minutes, neither one speaking until April finally pulled herself up from the comfort of the cushions. "I should get some sleep." She stated, biting her lip as he stood also, nodding his head in agreement before he turned to head to his room. April cleared her throat and nodded in the direction of her bedroom.

"Could you…could you stay with me tonight?" She asked softly, her voice soft and childlike. Jackson stilled, hesitating for a moment as he looked into her eyes. Less than twenty four hours ago she'd given him her virginity and they still hadn't exactly talked about it. She could only imagine what he was thinking right now. But he only hesitated for a moment before he nodded and followed after her.

**So, what did you guys think. Should I continue this story? Please leave me your feedback. I'd love to hear it **


	2. Chapter 2

**Loved the sneak peek of next's weeks episode.**

**April is going crazy and Jackson looks like he wants to just hold her. Love it.**

**Here's a little something to keep you Japril fans happy until then. **

The first thing April noticed when she woke the next morning was how warm she was. Her body was practically humming as the sun began to peer through the blinds. She shifted slightly and a soft groan came from Jackson, bringing the redhead back to reality. Slowly she turned her head to find him laying beside her. No…not just laying beside her; wrapped against her. He was in just his boxers with one strong arm draped against her hip and she couldn't help but settle back into she crook of his arms so she could enjoy the warmth and comfort she felt from it. Biting her lip she began to think that maybe she'd been an idiot to kick him out of bed before. This was actually pretty nice.

After a few minutes April began to feel her leg falling asleep and she really had to pee so she slowly pulled herself free from his hold. She tried to be as quiet as possible but she stumbled over one of her discarded shoes, waking him up in the process. He nearly fell out of the bed startled; his eyes snapping open before he realized where he was. She gave him a sheepish and pulled her robe on. "Morning." April greeted softly, giving him a nervous smile as she shifted awkwardly. Now she remembered why she hadn't asked him to stay. The uncomfortable moment that is sure to come with the harsh light of day. Wasn't failing the boards humiliating enough without having him witness her melt down?

"Coffee?" She finally managed to choke out and Jackson seemed to jump in response. "Coffee, yes. Coffee would be great." He answered and without another word April headed out into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes when she found Alex sprawled out on the couch, snoring loudly. His one leg was hanging off the cushion and he looked like he'd been about halfway done with undressing when he'd passed out there the night before, one arm caught on the arm of his wife beater.

April was pouring two mugs full of coffee when Jackson emerged from his room wearing a pair of gray sweats and a t-shirt. She couldn't help but admit that he looked pretty cute when he first woke up, his crystal blue eyes still foggy from sleep. "Cream, no sugar." She murmured as she handed him his favorite cup. He smiled and nodded his head in thanks while she brushed past him to take a seat at the kitchen table.

She could feel his eyes on her as she poked at her cereal and read the morning paper, her usual morning routine. She looked up to find him leaning against the counter, his eyes watching her. April swallowed her bite of corn flakes and frowned. "What?" She asked softly, her brows narrowed a bit in annoyance. Jackson sighed and shook his head. "Are you sure you're okay? After everything that happened…everything we did-" But April cut him off before he could finish his thought. "It happened. I can't go back and un-fail the boards. And I can't go back and not have sex with you. It happened Jackson. And it's okay. Really."

He didn't seem convinced but he dropped it, sighing heavily before he finished off his coffee and walked back down the hall to his room. April watched him go, her face falling. Was it possible that she'd completely ruined everything in less than two days. Would he and Jackson still be the same friends they had been before? Would they be able to go back. Did she want them to… It was those thoughts that plagued her as she pulled herself together for work.

This was going to be a long day.

**What did you think? Review please. My updates will come faster when I know you guys are enjoying my stories ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for all your reviews. I hope you like where this story is going.**

**And on another note, holy crap! Next week's episode of Grey's looks insane. **

**Ahh making me more and more nervous about this upcoming death. I really, really hope it's not Jackson or April.**

* * *

"Think she's just putting on a brave face?" Meredith asked as she watched April across the room, her brows knitted together. The redhead was smiling brightly as usual, scribbling on the OR board as if she hadn't a care in the world. Christina turned and arched a brow as the two woman took in the sight of the cheerful resident. "She does seemed to have bounced back." She observed with a shrug.

"It won't last…no one can fail their boards, lose all their job offers and be that happy." Alex muttered as he came up behind them, taking a bite of his apple. The two turned to him and he shrugged casually. "Just saying." Both pondered this for a moment before they nodded in sad agreement.

As if she could sense their eyes April turned, her face quickly falling when she caught her fellow residents clearly staring her. They averted their gaze, pretending to be consumed with their charts before they scurried off. April sighed and dropped the dry erase marker back on the board before she headed down the hall to her office. She was just rounding the corner when she collided with Jackson, knocking her to the floor and sending his charts flying out of his hands.

"So-sorry…I wasn't paying attention." She murmured before she knelt onto the floor to help him collect his binders. She handed him one and their fingers brushed, causing a jolt to go up her spine. Their eyes locked and she quickly pulled her hand away. "You okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern. He touched her shoulder gently and something inside April snapped. She pulled away and shook her head. "Can everyone just stop treating me like I'm going to break?" She asked, standing up with an angry glare.

"April, that's not-" But Jackson didn't have a chance to continue before she interrupted him. "I know what you all think of me. Poor Kepner, she's lost everything so we need to coddle her. Well stop it. I'm FINE." She snapped, her voice beginning to crack. "I'm fine…" She whispered, giving him one last look before she rushed past him, locking herself in her office.

* * *

"You're healing up very nicely Mrs. Sanderson. Everything looks good. Just keep taking the antibiotics and we'll see you in another few months." Mark Sloan smiled as he gazed at the handiwork of one of his patients face lifts. She smiled happily before Jackson came in through the door, interrupting. He stilled when he saw that his mentor was with a patient. "Sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Sanderson." He greeted with a smile, holding the door open for her as she said goodbye.

The moment the door was closed, Jackson began to pace and Sloan's brows raised. "You need to talk about something Avery?" He asked, his voice laced with a bit of amusement. He stopped pacing for a moment and he sighed. He couldn't keep it inside anymore; he had to tell someone. "I slept with April…" The words just came tumbling out before he could stop them, but he couldn't help but feel a wave of relief when they did.

The look of shock on Mark's face was almost comical and Jackson slumped to a nearby chair. "What? Kepner? Really?" He asked, still disbelieving. Jackson looked up at him and nodded. "It happened during the boards and I've been just…I don't know what's going on. I keep thinking about it. I mean it was…amazing." Jackson's voice grew soft and Mark raised his brows with a soft chuckle. "Man, never in a million years would I expect to see you all in knots over April Kepner." He teased, coming to sit next to him.

"She's my best friend and I'm probably leaving. So what's the point in starting something now. And she probably doesn't even feel the same. All she keeps saying is that we're fine, and that were still friends." He muttered, rolling his eyes with a sigh. Mark remained quiet for a moment, his eyes set in deep thought. After a moment he turned to his resident and smiled. "Well you'll never know until you ask. So if it were me…it'd take the chance if you think it could be something great." His smile widened even further and he patted Jackson on the back. "I've got to go do something. But you think about what I said." And with another smile he headed out of the room, leaving Jackson alone to think.

* * *

Lexie was just pulling on her jacket when Mark appeared behind her, taking the cooler from her hands with a smile. She tensed when she saw him and her big brow eyes widened. "Let me get that for you." He murmured, watching as a tremor went through her, causing him to frown in confusion. But she shook it off and slowly pulled the box out of his grasp. "I've got it, but thanks."

Mark's face softened and he touched her hand. "When we get back we need to talk. I uh…I have something to tell you." He whispered, cracking one of his signature Sloan smiles before he released her. They stood there for a moment, not saying a word before he headed over to Derek and the others who were flying to Idaho. Lexie watched him go, biting her lip. They shared one final look before a fight broke out between Alex and Arizona, stealing everyone's attention.

"You promised me! You said that Seattle was where you wanted to be." Alex flinched as Arizona's voice grew in volume. He backed away from her until he hit the wall, shrugging his shoulders even as she continued to yell. "It's Hopkins. Hopkins!" He shouted back. The blondes face grew even more red and she ripped the chart from Alex's hand. "Well you can stay here until then. You're not going to Boise." She snapped, storming off down the hall. Alex sighed and he glanced back at everyone who was now staring at him. "It's Hopkins." He mumbled once more before he headed down to the residents locker room.

* * *

"Stupid phone…" April muttered as she banged her cell against her leg. She'd had a few drinks already and was standing outside of Joe's when Jackson walked up, finding her talking to her cell angrily. "April?" He asked softly, chuckling softly when she sighed in annoyance. "Come to find the sad drunk girl?" She slurred, rolling her eyes before she turned back to dialing her phone.

Jackson stepped closer, taking the device from her hands. "I'm trying to call myself a cab. Joe took my keys." She explained with a sheepish smile. "Ah, I can see that." He murmured before he touched her hip. "Lucky for you, I have a car and since we share an apartment how about I give you a ride home?" He asked, his gaze flickering down to her lips that were swollen from tequila.

April tensed for a moment, contemplating his offer but she finally relented and nodded, allowing him to lead her out to the parking lot. She leaned against his car as he fumbled for his keys and she watched his face closely, her brows knitted together. "You just feel guilty don't you. You feel like this is all your fault. I mean…" Jackson turned and covered her lips with his finger and he shook his head. "I do not feel guilty nor do I feel sorry for you. I am worried yes. But you're my best friend. April, I care about you, so much."

She softened and a gentle smile tugged at her lips. "Now can I drive you home?" He asked with a chuckle. April nodded and allowed him to help her into the passenger seat. She slumped against the chair and her eyes slipped closed, a lazy smile on her mouth. "You're amazing Jackson Avery. Did you know that?" Jackson glanced over at the redhead and pulled out of the parking lot with a smile. He couldn't help but enjoy drunken April. She rarely let loose and he liked when she did.

Once they arrived back at their place he carried her inside, dropping his keys in the bowl on the kitchen counter. April grunted as he set her down and she turned to face him, arms wrapping around his neck. He caught her by her waist, their faces only inches apart. Their eyes locked and his breath caught in his throat. She swallowed and leaned her brow against his. "I can't stop thinking about it. What we did. I know I should be able to; I have so much more going on. But…I can't."

Jackson's heart began to pound and his hands slid to the small of her back. They stood there for a few minutes until her head came to lay against his chest, her body slumping against his chest. "Neither can I." He admitted, reaching up to touch her soft red curls. It was only after a few minutes of silence that he realized she'd passed out. He let out the breath he'd been holding in and with a sigh he swooped her into his arms and carried her down the hall to tuck her into bed.

**So, what did you think? **

**Please leave me some love. All your comments spur me on to write more ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**So excited for the finale tomorrow! I hope you guys enjoy my latest chapter.**

**Have you guys seen the first 7 minutes yet? It is going to be _crazzzy_ **

**Also I couldn't remember what Jackson's choices of jobs were so I just made them up, haha**

* * *

The next morning April shuffled out of her room and rubbed her sleepy eyes as she walked into the kitchen, past Jackson who was seated at the table, sipping his coffee. "Morning." She mumbled, reaching for her favorite mug. The redhead poured herself a cup and stifled a yawn before she came beside him, slumping into the chair with a sigh.

After a moment she arched a brow, her gaze flickering across the table where there were an assortment of papers and brochures. She frowned in confusion and looked up to find Jackson smiling at her, his blue eyes sparkling. "What's all this?" She asked, fingers brushing against the shiny paper packets. "Applications?" She asked in confusion. Jackson nodded and he pushed a few of them closer to her. "Clinics, private practices. All within a twenty mile radius to Seattle Grace." He murmured, his voice trailing off as if she was supposed to know what he meant.

Her lower lip dropped a bit and she stared up at him in confusion. He sighed and shook his head almost in amusement. "All of these places would be a great place for you to work, until you take your boards next year. I've looked into them, they're actually pretty good." He told her with another knee buckling smile. April was stunned for a moment, unable to speak at first. "Ja-Jackson…I can't believe this. You really didn't have to do this."

He shrugged and took a bite of his waffle before he reached over to touch her hand. "It's what I'm here for. You're a great doctor April Kepner. And I know you're going to do amazing things, so no more feeling sorry for yourself. Because you still have your friends and family. Nothing can take those things away from you." He reminded her, glancing down at their fingers that were now entwined. He cleared his throat and she slowly pulled her stems away from him and swallowed. "Well thank you. I appreciate it." She murmured, looking down at her lap.

After the night before Jackson still wasn't sure of himself. April had basically confessed that she'd been thinking about him. But she'd been drunk, he reminded himself. "So where are you going to go?" Her question broke him out of his thoughts and their eyes locked together. He'd nearly forgotten that he would be gone soon. He looked back over at her and she smiled. "L.A. or New York?" She asked again. Jackson shrugged and he turned back to his breakfast. "I don't know…" And at the moment, he didn't know what he wanted anymore.

* * *

Hunt didn't know why he continued to stare at the large dry erase board again and again. Nothing had changed and yet he continued to study it, hoping that maybe the names he'd erased would magically appear. They were leaving...all of them.

"You paged Chief? Jackson asked, slowly pushing open the door to Owen's office. The man turned to the young resident with a pained face. He hated conversations like this. And he hated to admit it but Jackson was his last hope. He was the only resident that hadn't confirmed that he'd be leaving.

Owen nodded and stepped forward, cracking his knuckles nervously. "I need your decision Avery. I need to know if I need to replace you next year." He told him, giving him a force smile. He'd never told anyone but he admired Jackson a great deal. Being an Avery, he had pretty much assumed he'd be a selfish, self entitled doctor who got by on his name. But he'd proved time and time again that he was more than just a legacy.

Slowly Jackson nodded and he shifted on his feet. "I just need another day. I swear I'll give you my decision by tomorrow." He assured him, trying to smile in reassurance. Owen didn't seem convinced but he nodded, his lips pulling into a slight smile before he turned back to his board. Avery swallowed and he slowly exited, inwardly cursing himself. He needed to talk to Sloan.

* * *

"Just keep them coming." Alex encouraged Joe as he poured him another drink. He wasn't on call since he was supposed to be in Idaho so he didn't see the harm. Jackson chuckled softly as he came to sit next to the other male who was drowning his sorrows. "I heard Arizona shoved you into a wall." He teased as he signaled for the bartender to bring him his usual.

Alex gave him a sideways glare before he pushed his empty glass across the bar. "Who wants to go to Idaho anyway? I mean...its Hopkins. I'd be an idiot to turn that down." He reiterated for the millionth time that day. Jackson didn't say anything and the other male turned to him. "Right?" He asked; this time his voice wasn't quite as sure.

"You're asking the wrong person." Jackson said before he took a sip of his drink. After all, he couldn't make a simple choice between New York and L.A. The door opened and April walked through, her eyes flickering across the room. She was searching for him, like she always did. They met here every single day after work.

All of a sudden Jackson felt like his stomach was twisting into a knot. He didn't want this to end. He didn't want to find another bar to drink at; and he didn't want to meet anyone else after work. It was April. She was the reason he couldn't decide. He couldn't imagine a single day going by where he didn't get to see her, or talk to her.

"Shit..." Avery muttered, quickly looking away. Alex frowned but before he could ask him what was wrong April had slipped into the chair beside him. "Just water." She told Joe, giving Jackson a soft smile as she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. A bit of her bang fell in her face and he nearly lifted his hand to brush it away before he remembered where they were.

Alex scoffed and reached for his keys. "Well I am going to go sleep this off in an on call room. You two have a good night." He tossed a few bills on the bar and waved goodbye, leaving April and Jackson alone.

* * *

"So Hunt told me he gave you one more day to decide if you're staying." April said as they made their way into their apartment. She kicked her shoes off at the door and plopped down onto the couch and grabbed the remote. Jackson nodded, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

She propped her legs up on the coffee table and he came to sit beside her. "So what are you thinking?" She asked softly, turning her face so that they were only inches apart. Jackson's eyes flickered down to her lips and he could hear her breath catch in her throat at the proximity. She quickly averted her gaze and he sighed. "I think that maybe I should stay... I mean I've come so far since working with Sloan."

April frowned in confusion and pulled away slightly. "Why would you stay? You have two amazing programs that want you. I mean Seattle is great but even I couldn't encourage you to give them up." She murmured with a smile, reaching to touch his arm. "Jackson, what is this about? Is this about Lexie? Because-"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence before his lips were covering hers, his large hands cupping her face. He just couldn't help himself; she looked so cute when she smiled like that. April tensed for a moment before she softened, responding to the kiss. She gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer, a soft gasp escaping her lips as he pressed her down against the soft cushions.

His tongue brushed against her lower lip, seeking entrance to her mouth as his fingers got lost in her hair. Her fingers pulled his shirt out of his jeans, and his breath caught as her fingers ran up his stomach. "Should we talk about this?" April asked as his lips trailed down his neck. Jackson pulled back for only a second. "Probably." He murmured, stroking her cheek before he leaned down to kiss her again.

It was in this very inconvenient moment that both of their pagers went off, breaking the embrace. They shared an exasperated look and April sighed before they pulled themselves apart, breathless from their heated kisses. They shared a similar look that seemed to say 'damn' before they straightened their clothes and reached for their pagers.

April looked at him, her eyes wide. After all, neither of them was on call. "It's 911..."

* * *

**Okay so I'm not going to write about the crash until after the finale.**

**I may or may not include the death. I just can't bear anyone on the plane dying. **

**I'll update after the finale **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I know that I've been gone for months and I apologize to all my readers.

At the beginning of the summer I was moving into a few place and I had a lot of family things going on. Now that the show is back I have found new inspiration to get back to my stories.

The new promo's for Grey's have me on the edge of my seat. Not sure if I'll continue with what the show has set up, April coming back from the farm. Please let me know what you guys think. Please review and hopefully I'll have a new chapter up in the next week.

Plus I feel as if the Japril promo's with the marriage proposal may be a little misleading but we shall see...

**Please review :)**


End file.
